Dravir Drifters
Dravir Drifters is the Medieval Allied Alliance and the team member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. A band of former Dravarian Army soldiers turned drifters battle against the evil and corrupted Order of the Dark Dravir led by Lord Kravur. Origins Long ago in Dravaria, Antichthon, Dreg Rüdfuer was a former soldier from the Ruby Dravir army under the command of the Dark Lord Kravur, fighting for his personal glory like everyone does until he discovered the horrible truth about the now-defunct army. All of them were killed in a raid without knowing about it and he was the only one left of that army. Disbelieved and disturbed, Dreg abandoned his post and became a drifter and then never heard from him again. Over the years, Dreg have raided towers and campsites on his own, battling the Dark Dravirs and stealing their golds and gems and flew out of there, heading back to his own cave. He's quickly known to Lord Kravur's awareness due to his betrayal and disobeyed his order at the outpost. After his last raid on one of the Ruby Towers, Dreg was visited and beaten up by a group of drifters led by Sepp Blüfuer and questioned his motive and why didn't he joined with the rest of the drifters which he was suspicious to them. After a harsh interrogation, he was let go and joined the group but he has to follow his lead. On their way to their hideout near the border of Dravaria, Dreg met a lot of drifters including from the former Ruby Dravir Army and he was very unwelcome by many. There he meets the leader of all drifters and offered a sanctuary if he can be trustworthy. Dreg accepted his offer and joined the drifters and Sepp's team. During his first several tasks, he's been helping with the drifters to weaken Lord Kravur's army and capture their outposts to retake their lands they have lost. But during that time, the team stopped him from whatever he was doing right and kept loathing him since they first met him, making Dreg obsolete. Sick and tired of being a pain, Dreg sabotaged their mission at night compromising everything that they were so close to get Lord Kravur's castle and retreated to their hideout. Following the failed mission, they blamed Dreg for his sabotage but he blamed them first because their lack of trust on him and tired of being obsolete. Sepp and his team was about to kill him for his betrayal but Dreg knocked him down hard and beat them back harsh for their mistreatment. Then he fought many drifters along the way, crippling them and breaking their bones. In his rampage of frustration and anger, he shouted at the drifter leader as he quits with the group with insults. But however, many drifters including Sepp tried to persuade him to stay with the group and apologize but Dreg rejected their apology and abandoned the group, leaving them in cripple and weakened, as he goes to take down Lord Kravur and his army alone. Dreg have found the castle of Lord Kravur and infiltrated through the dungeon and fought his way to find and defeat his nemesis at the top of the tower where he was expecting him. The two battled each other as Dreg charged to attack but he was blocked by some sort of spell that it can deflect his attacks, no matter how he can take. Realizing the truth that he's alone, Dreg admitted his defeat and surrendered to him but that doesn't mean he's giving up without a fight as his Aura was suddenly unlocked and destroyed his deflect spell and Dreg defeated his arch-nemesis to the floor. As Dreg was about to finish him off once and for all, Sepp and his teammates intervened and stopped him from executing Lord Kravur. Dreg and Sepp were fighting each other again while others stands there and do nothing except fighting the last remnants of Lord Kravur's army in the castle. Then, the fighting stopped as Lord Kravur reappeared on his airship, vowing to have revenge on Dreg and the drifters one day and escaped from his former castle. After the fighting has ended with Lord Kravur's retreat, Sepp and his team apologized to Dreg for their mistreatment and mistrust for weeks but Dreg refuses to accept their apology and asked them to challenge him again after their “unnecessary” intervention if they were here to bother him. However, due to Dreg's mental breakdown rampage back at the cavern hideout, the drifter group were disbanded and scattered when their leader passed by a heart attack, meaning the rebellion has ended. However, that doesn't mean Dreg is going to end his personal payback on Lord Kravur with a major group behind their backs which means this was only the beginning as he leads his first team while Sepp became his second-in-command. But they protested his leadership because of the incident but they beaten them up again for one last time until they finally understand what his true motives are: he raided towers and campsites and stole the golds, loots and weapons and then given them to all non-drifter groups that have been hiding within the borders for years and that's what he has been doing all the time. Everyone agreed his motive and accepted his leadership as they're going to help all non-drifter groups and retake Dravaria by storm from the Dark Dravirs. After six months of liberation, Dravaria is freed at last and Dravir Drifters were hailed as liberators and all the drifters have rejoined the former army once again, restoring order and peace throughout the kingdom. However, Lord Kravur and his army are still out there but they will face their nemesis one day as they've decided to travel the world and help their new friends and allies wherever they visit. Team Members Dreg Rüdfuer The Red Dravir is the wisecracking team leader of the Dravir Drifters. Dreg Rüdfuer was a former soldier loyal to Lord Kravur he served until he discovered the horrible truth about his evil intention and became a drifter when he abandoned his post and went rogue. Over the years, he fought the Order of the Dark Dravir and Lord Kravur on his own, raiding towers and campsites to weaken his forces by stabbing and killing on their backs and looting their golds and goodies. Now a leader of the drifters, Dreg leads the good fight on Lord Kravur after beating up his own teammates and other drifters after they beaten him up once before joining the group. He wields his dual ruby swords. Sepp Blüfuer The Blue Dravir is the second-in-command of the team. Sepp Blüfuer was a former soldier to the Sapphire Dravir who turned into a drifter when he learned that Lord Kravur and his evil order had annexed his homeland. Later after the annexation, Sepp joined the notorious group of drifters and became a leader of his own team at the time until Dreg Rüdfuer took over the team after he was beaten up. He wields the twin sapphire dagger. Yelk Geelfuer The Yellow Dravir was a former soldier to the Citrine Dravir turned drifter when he abandoned the battle against the rebels which he turned back on Lord Kravur's forces. After the battle was ended with Lord Kravur victorious, Yelk Geelfuer joined the group of drifters against the Order of the Dark Dravir and battled against the Dark Dravirs. He wields the twin citrine sword. Gans Groenfur The Green Dravir was a former pirate from the Emerald Dravir Gang until he became a drifter when his old gang have surrendered to Lord Kravur and his order. Then later, he joined the group of drifters and ambushes the forces of the Dark Dravir with his piracy skills. He wields his dual emerald sword. Oskar Drango The Orange Dravir is the axe-throwing warrior of the team. Oskar Drango was a former soldier of the Topaz Dravir until he became a drifter when the army surrendered to Lord Kravur and his evil order. After his homeland was annexed, he joined the group of drifters against Lord Kravur and his evil army as he chops off their limbs and arms to fight back. He wields his double topaz battle axe. Igni Dragio The Indigo Dravir is the mighty warrior of the team. Igni Dragio was a former weapons-smith who crafted and repaired their blades and shields until the Order of the Dark Dravir came to annexing his homeland after the war was over. Unable to continue his work, Igni abandoned his post and became a drifter when he joined the rebel group against the Dark Dravirs, using his double opal hammer as his main weapon. Violeta Virana The Violet Dravir is the skilled assassin of the team. Violeta Virana was hired by Lord Kravur and sent to kill his enemies and traitors including her mother which it was a shock to her when she committed her terrible deed, cruel tricked by her master who is the real killer. Vowing to avenge her mother's death, she became a drifter when she killed her true enemies while escaping from his castle. Later she found and joined the group of drifters and asked for forgiveness from them. Luckily she wasn't the only one and was relieved and can finally bring justice on those who committed evil. She wields her twin amethyst dagger. Inspirations * Modeled after the Dravirs from browsing online game, DragonFable. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons